Coupling devices for mechanically coupling a fuel rail to a cylinder head of a combustion engine are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines. Fuel can be supplied to an internal combustion engine by the fuel rail through a fuel injector. The fuel rail can be coupled to the cylinder head in different manners.
In order to keep pressure fluctuations during the operation of the internal combustion engine at a very low level, internal combustion engines are supplied with a fuel accumulator to which the fuel injectors are connected and which has a relatively large volume. Such a fuel accumulator is often referred to as a common rail. Known fuel rails comprise a hollow body with recesses in form of fuel injector cups, wherein the fuel injectors are arranged.